The Love Story in konoha Gakuen
by Miyamoto Arufina
Summary: Duo Namikaze di jodohkan dengan duo uchiha? bagaimana ceritanya? , OOC, GAJE,Alur kecepetan,typo bertebaran,Bad Summary jadi langsung baca aja!
1. Chapter 1

**Love Story In Konoha Gakuen**

**Hai Minna! Fin-chan balik lagi tapi bawa ff baru hehehe. oh ya Sekedar minta ijin untuk Ber-hiatus ya! kegiatan sekolah numpuk banget gara-gara itu juga aku enggak bisa update ff "apakah kamu bisa mencintaiku apa adanya" yg chapter 3. Gomenne aku minta ijin ya! Author tau kok itu salah padahal author baru di sini tp mohon ya! masalahnya gak boleh pegang laptop lagi. Bye Bye ya! ini ff buat kalian tp multi-chap! Arigatao yg mau baca!**

Naruto POV

Hai! Sedikit perkenalan ya! Namaku Namikaze Naruto anak dari Uzumaki Kushina dan Minato Namikaze. Aku bersekolah di Suna gakuen yg terdiri dari 3 gedung: Elementary,High School,universitas,, aku masuk High School kelas X. Aku memiliki seorang kakak bernama Namikaze Kyuubi. Sifatnya itu cukup (SANGAT!) buruk. Kyuu-nii juga bersekolah di Suna Gakuen tapi ia bagian universitas. Udah dulu ya perkenalannya!

Desclimer: Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

Pairing: Multi paring tapi yg pokok SasuNaru dll (?)

Rated: T

By: Miyamoto Arufina

**WARNING!: ALUR KECEPETAN,TYPO BERTEBARAN,BOY X BOY,ANEH,OOC,GAJE**

**Gak Suka Gak usah Baca!**

Di pagi yg cerah dan damai ini terlihat seorang atau bisa disebut Namikaze Naruto sedang menggeliat di atas tempat tidurnya karena terganggu sinar matahari yg menerobos dari celah gordennya. Bukannya bangun setelah ia menggeliat ia malah melanjutkan acara tidurnya. Mungkin sebentar lagi kedamaian pagi ini akan sirna. "NARUTO CEPAT BANGUN!" terdenger teriakan seseorang dari luar kamar Naruto. "uhh... 5 menit lagi kaa-san" jawab Naruto makin merapatkan selimutnya. Yup! "seseorang" yg berteriak itu adalah kaa-san dari naruto,kushina. Hmm mungkin nanti kushina akan mendobrak pintu kamar naruto lalu pergi ke kamar mandi untuk mengambil air dengan ciduk dan menyiramkan pada Naruto yg masih tidur. Tapi, sekarang kita harus meralat kata "mungkin" tadi, karena hal itu memang benar-benar terjadi. "GYAA APA YG KAA-SAN LAKUKAN?!" teriak Naruto kesal dan kaget karena kelakuan kaa-sannya. "NARUTO CEPAT MANDI ATAU KAU TIDAK AKAN MAKAN RAMEN!" triak kushina dengan rambut merahnya yg berkibar-kibar. "B-Baik kaa-san" jawab naruto dengan takut-takut. Narut pun langsung melesat ke kamar mandi di kamarnya. Kushina lalu turun menuju dapur untuk menyiapkan sarapan.

Selesai mandi Naruto langsung mencari pakaian sekolahnya dengan handuk yg melilit pinggangnya. Selesai berpakaian ia langsung turun dengan tergesa-gesa menuju dapur untuk memakan sarapan favoritenya, apa lagi kalau bukan ramen.

Naruto POV

Aku pun sampai di ruang makan. Di sana terlihat tou-san sedang membaca koran dan meminum secangkir kopi,Kaa-san sedang menyiapkan piring-piring untuk makan, dan Kyuu-nii sedang bermain dengan HPnya.

"Ohayou Kaa-san,Tou-san,Kyuu-nii" sapaku

"Ohayou Naru" jawab mereka ber-3 serempak.

Aku pun langsung menduduki satu-satunya kursi yg kosong karena kursi itu memang berjumlah sesuai anggota keluarga. Setelah nyaman dengan posisi dudukku aku langsung mengambil Ramen yg sudah tersedia di Meja Makan.

"Naruto kesini bentar sayang" kata kaa-san setelah aku selesai sarapan.

"ada apa kaa-san?" tanyaku. Kulihat kaa-san menyodorkaan foto seorang laki-laki berambut raven yg err seperti pantat ayam,matanya hitam obsidian (BENER GAK?) dengan kulitnya yg putih pucat. "Tampan" Batinku. Aku langsung menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku karena pemikiranku tadi. Aku penasaran siapa laki-laki di foto itu? Dan untuk apa kaa-san memperlihatkannya padaku? Didorong rasa penasaran akpun bertanya kepada kaa-san.

"kaa-san ini siapa?" tanyaku

"Dia Uchiha Sasuke" jawab kaa-san.

Uchiha Sasuke... untuk apa kaa-san memberikan fotonya padaku? Saat aku ingin bertanya kata-kata kaa-san memotong perkataanku

"Dia calon tunanganmu" Kata kaa-san

Mataku membulat sempurna, Jantungku terasa berhenti selama beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya kembali normal lagi.

"APA?" teriakku. Hei! Siapa juga yg tidak kaget kalau kau dijodohkan secara tiba-tiba apalagi kalau dia berjenis kelamin sama denganmu dan parahnya lagi kau sama sekali belum mengenalnya. Aku kira di jaman seperti ini perjodohan konyol semacam itu sudah tak ada tapi... argghh!

"tapi kaa-san dia juga laki-laki lagian kenapa dia tidak kaa-san jodohkan dengan kyuu-ni saja?" kataku sambil menunjuk kyuu-nii dan foto Sasuke Uchiha bergantian. 'uhuk-uhuk' kulihat kyuu-nii tersedak dan mengambil minumannya untuk diminum, mungkin karena perkataanku tadi.

"ohh Kyuu-chan sudah kaa-san jodohkan kok tenang saja" jawab kaa-san sambil menyeringai, membuat bulu kudukku berdiri seketika.'Brushh' kulihat lagi Kyuu-nii menyemburkan air yg diminumnya karena perkataan kaa-san.

"APA-APAAN KAU!" teriak kyuu-nii sambil menunjuk kaa-san. Sungguh tak sopan. Dari pada melihat pertengkaran antara ibu dan anak aku lebih memilih bertanya kepada kaasan siapa yg akan dijodohkan dengan orang macam kyuu-nii.

"Kaa-san mempunyai foto orang yg akan dijodohkan dengan kyuu-nii tidak?Kalau ada siapa Namanya? Boleh Aku lihatkan?" tanyaku bertubi-tubi pada kaa-san. Kulihat kaa-san mengeluarkan sebuah foto lagi lalu memberikan foto itu padaku. Aku langsung mengambilnya. Foto orang itu mirip dengan Sasuke Uchiha, rambutnya hitam panjang dikucir kebelakang,mata hiam obsidian senada dengan warna rambutnya, dan dua garis keriput di pipinya. Pftttt.. aku tertawa tertahan. umur orang ini berapa sih? Kenapa sudah punya keriput? Dari pada bingung aku mending bertanya kepada kaa-san. Saat aku bertanya tiba-tiba foto orang tadi langsung direbut kyuu-nii. Sepertinya kyuu-nii juga sedang menahan tawanya.

"Kaa-san siapa nama orang itu?" tanyaku.

"Namanya Uchiha itachi" jawab kaa-san. Uchiha? Jadi mereka bersaudara pantas saja mirip, pikirku.

Aku melihat jam yg melingkari tangan kiriku. Di situ terlihat pukul 08.00. tungu pukul 08.00. Aku berpikir seperti ada yg menjanggal saat aku tau saat ini pukul 08.00. "GYAA KAA-SAN AKU TERLAMBAT!" teriakku. Kuliahat semua orang di ruang makan menutup telinganya. Apakah suaraku sebegitu merdunya sampai-sampai mereka menutup telinganya? Pikirku gila (itu sihh Merdu sama aja merusak dunia Naru!). "Naruto hari ini kau tidak sekolah, Kyuubi juga kalian akan bersiap-siap pindah ke Konoha untuk bersekolah di Konoha Gakuen bersama calon tunangan kalian. Nanti sore kalian akan berangkat ke Konoha menaiki pesawat, kali ini kalian memakai pesawat pribadi" kata kaa-san.

"HEI! APA-APAAN KAU SEENAKNYA MENYURUH ORANG!" teriak kyuu-nii. Siapa juga yg tidak sebal kalau tiba-tiba disuruh pindah sekolah padahal kau belum mengabari teman-temanmu kalau kau ingin pindah?! Padahal aku sudah merasa nyaman di Suna Gakuen. "Baik kaa-san" jawabku tanpa semangat.

END of Naruto POV

Sore Akhirnya tiba terlihat di kediaman Namikaze semua orang sedang sibuk karena perpindahal keluarga Namikaze ke Konoha.

Di Kediaman Uchiha di Konoha

"Sasuke!,Itachi!" panggil seorang perempuan berambut hitam panjang dengan mata hitam obsidian, orang itu adalah Uchiha Mikoto ibu dari Uchiha Sasuke dan Uchiha Itachi juga Istri dari Uchiha Fugaku.

"ada apa kaa-san?" jawab sasuke dengan nada datar. Sasuke Uchiha Anak bungsu dari Uchiha Fugaku dan Uchiha Mikoto. Berwajah tampan, memiliki rambut hitam yg seperti err pantat ayam, memiliki mata hitam obsidian, dan berkulit putih pucat.

"ada apa kaa-san?" jawab seorang lagi. Dia Uchiha Itachi Anak sulung dari Uchiha Fugaku dan Uchiha Mikoto bisa disebut kakak dari Sasuke. Berwajah tampan, berperawakan hampir sama dengan sasuke kecuali rambutnya yg panjang dan diikat ke belakang dan keriput yg ada di pipinya (wkwkwk author gak tau tempat persisnya).

"Sasuke dan Itachi kemari sebentar sayang!" kata mikoto. Kedua orang yg dimaksudpun mendekat padanya. Setelah itu mikotopun mengeluarkan dua buah foto. Di foto itu terlihat dua orang pemuda salah satu berambut pirang dan satunya berambut orange kemerahan.

"siapa ini kaa-san?" tanya itachi.

"itu adalah calon tunangan kalian" jawab Mikoto. Kedua orang ygmenjadi lawan bicara mikoto itu terlihat membukatka matanya.

"t-tapi kaa-san!" bela sasuke

"tak ada tapi-tapian sayang nanti kalian harus menjemput mereka di bandara kaa-san dan tou-san juga ikut" kata Mikoto

"Hn.." jawab itachi mm lebih tepatnya bukan jawaban tapi gumaman itachi sambil menyeringai.

**TBC**

**Mohon Riviewnya ya Minna! Gomen kalau aneh / kependekan.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

The Love Story in Konoha gakuen

Kon'nichiwa minna-san! Author balik bawa lanjutan chapter baru ff ini! akhirnya UN selesai jugaaa errr sepertinya author gak bisa disebut hiatus deh. eheheh yaudah dari pada basa basi mending langsung aja ya! chapter 2 ini udah author panjangin lohh! dan disini banyak terjadi perbaikan!

Happy Reading Minna-san!

**Disclaimer : err author Lupa *ditendang masashi-sensei* hahh author nyerah deh om! yg bener semua karakter disini milik Masashi Kishimoto. author cuma pinjem**

**Pairing : SasuNaru , ItaKyuu**

**Rated : T**

**WARNING : OOC, ALUR KECEPETAN, TYPO BERTEBARAN, GAJE, BOY X BOY**

**YANG GAK SUKA GAK USAH BACA!**

Chapter 2

Sore Hari ini di kediaman uchiha sepertinya sedang sibuk. Terlihat para maid sedang bolak-balik untuk menyiapkan banyak hal. Di ruang tengah, terlihat 4 anggota keluarga uchiha sedang bersiap-siap ingin pergi. Sepertinya, akan ada tamu istimewa di kediaman ini. "Sasuke,Itachi!" Panggil satu-satunya perempuan di keluarga itu, ia adalah uchiha Mikoto ibu dari Uchiha Sasuke dan Uchiha Itachi.  
"Ada apa kaa-san?" Jawab Sasuke dan itachi bersamaan.  
"Kalian harus bersikap sopan karena ini pertemuan yg sangat penting" kata mikoto.  
"Baik Kaa-san" jawab itachi dan sasuke serempak. Mereka ber-empat pun langsung meluncur (?) Ke bandara konoha untuk menunggu orang penting yang akan mereka temui.

Konoha Airport.

Ke-empat uchiha pun sampai di bandara konoha. Mereka terlihat sedang mencari-cari seseorang hmm bukan seseorang sih tepatnya sebuah keluarga yang menjadi tamu spesial mereka. Ditempat lain terlihat juga keluarga Namikaze sedang turun dari tangga pesawat dan menuju loby untuk bertemu dengan orang yang menunggu mereka. Ke-empat uchiha ini pun lalu bertemu dengan ke-empat Namikaze. Seperti kebiasaan orang lain saat melepas rindu, ke-empat orang tertua dari mereka -Uchiha&Namikaze- pun saling berpelukan sebagai sahabat yg telah lama tak bertemu.  
"Kushina-chan! Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu!Ahh kau pasti naruto dan kyuubi!Gyaa Naru-chan!Kyuu-chan kalian sangat imut!" Teriak Mikoto kencang lalu memeluk naruto dan kyuubi bergantian.'TWICH' sepertinya salah satu orang yang di sebut mikoto tampak kesal terlihat ada sebuah tanda siku-siku di keningnya yahh siapa Lagi kalau bukan kyuubi kalau Naruto sihh terima-terima aja. Tapi sepertinya kyuubi masih memiliki akal sehat untuk tidak menyerang sahabat ibunya itu."Ahhh Mikoto-chan! Benar sudah berapa lama ya kita tidak bertemu?dan ini pasti sasuke dan itachi! Wahh tampan ya" Teriak Kushina tak kalah kencang."Ahh terimakasih kushina-san"kata itachi berterimakasih atas pujian yg diberikan kushina. "Hn" disusul err.. terimakasih dari sasuke dengan singkat,padat plus gak jelas. (wkwkwk)"ahh sasuke kau sangat mirip dengan ayahmu sangat pelit bicara ya! dan itachi kau sangat mirip dengan ibumu!" Kata kushina "Hei-hei kalau ingin mengobrol sebaiknya jangan disini apa kalian lupa kalau kita masih di airport?" Kata Minato. "Ahh kita masih di airport ya? Bagaimana kalau kalian ke kediaman uchiha? jangan, kalian menginap disana beberapa hari ya?" Tawar Mikoto kepada kushina."Hmm ide yg bagus!" Jawab kushina dengan antusias. "Kaa-san aku tidak ingin ikut!" Kata kyuubi. "Kenapa kyu? pokoknya kau harus mau karena kau sudah berjanji tidak mengacaukan ini!"Kata kushina. "Hahh baiklah kaa-san terserah saja" kata kyuubi menyerah. Sebuah Senyuman pun langsung berkembang di wajah perempuan berambut merah itu. "Ahh maaf atas kata-kata kyuubi tadi miko-chan!" Kata kushina meminta maaf. "Ehh? Memang tadi kyuu-chan berbicara apa aku tidak dengar?" Tanya mikoto bingung. "Kyuu-chan bilang dia tidak mau kaa-san" kata itachi."Hehh kau keriput jangan seenaknya memanggilku dengan embel-embel -chan seperti itu! Aku ini laki-laki tau!" Kata kyuubi jengkel karena perkataan itachi. "Hmm Kyuu-chan" kata itachi tanpa rasa takut. 'TWICH TWICH' sepertinya kali ini kyuubi benar-benar kesal terlihat di dahinya empat sudut siku-siku bertambah satu yg menandakan ia. kesal kedua kalinya."Grrr awas kau keriput" kata kyuubi dengan aura gelapnya yg membuat author bergidik ngeri (Gyaa kaburrrrr)."Kyuu-nii jangan keluarkan aura yg mengerikan seperti itu! Banyak orang yg hampir pingsan tau!" Teriak naruto kesal pada kakaknya. " Terserah, Aku tak peduli" jawab kyuubi dengan cuek. "Hahhh terserah kau saja!" Jawab naruto sambil menggembungkan pipinya. "hahaha" tawa kyuubi karena kelakuan adiknya. Naruto pun tambah kesal dengan kakaknya, sekarang bukan hanya pipinya saja yg menggembung tapi mulutnya juga terlihat maju ke depan (Monyong ya Naru? *diresengan naruto*)."Kaa-san ayo kita pulang aku lelah" kata naruto kepada kaa-sannya. "Hmm baiklah! Ayo semuanya" kata kushina. Mereka ber empat pun menuju kedua -Namikaze&Uchiha- lemosine mereka.  
Mari kita lihat keadaan dalam lemosine uchiha!.  
Krikk... Krikk... krrrr... Guk Guk!... (?)

Tinggalkan saja lemosine keluarga uchiha yg pelit kata ini! Ayo kita lihat limosine keluarga Namikaze. Di jok depan terlihat sang kepala keluarga Minato Namikaze, Di jok kedua ada kushina dan Naruto dan di jok ketiga ada kyuubi yg sedang tidur. (Ini limosine apa mobil sedan ya? kyuubi: angkot thor, Author: sweatdrop). "Kaa-san kita mau kemana inikan bukan jalan ke mansion kita?" Tanya Naruto pada kaa-sannya. "Kita akan pergi ke Mansion Uchiha Naru" jawab kushina. "Tapi aku lelah kaa-san aku ingin istirahat" kata Naruto sambil mengeluarkan jurus andalannya pastinya para readers sudah tau kan? "RASENGAN!"#Plak maksudnya Puppy eyes no jutsu."Tak bisa Naru kamu dan Kyuubi sudah berjanji pada kaa-san tidak menghancurkan pertemuan ini" kata Kushina membela,ia tak terpengaruh jurus Naruto. "Ugh baiklah" kata Naruto tanpa semangat.  
Akhirnya kedua lemosine -Uchiha&Namikaze- itu sampai di depan sebuah gerbang yg sangat besar, gerbang mansion Uchiha. Para satpam pun membuka gerbang besar itu. Terlihat sebuah Mansion mewah bernuansa cukup gelap karena cat yg berwarna abu-abu gelap dengan gambar lope-lope berwarna pink (#Plak) maksudnya berwarna abu-abu gelap. Halaman depan Mansion itu sangat luas seluas samudra pasifik yg diambil airnya doang trus di masukin kolam dengan nama Mini Samudera Pasifik (._.) jadi intinya halamannya gak seluas itu juga kali  
(#Plak gomen reader author salah naskah mari kita ulangi lagi *nyengir ala Naruto*).  
Terlihat sebuah Mansion mewah bernuansa cukup gelap karena cat yg berwarna abu-abu gelap. Halaman depan Mansion itu cukup luas dengan berbagai macam tumbuhan langka yg ditanam disitu sekedar membuat Mansion itu terlihat lebih hangat. Kedua mobil itupun memasuki halaman Mansion uchiha itu,lalu berhenti tepat didepan mansion itu. Kedelapan anggota dua keluarga itu pun keluar dari masing-masing mobil mereka lalu mulai memasuki mansion itu. Pintu depan rumah itupun terbuka, para maid segera membentuk dua barisan dan membungkukan badan mereka 90° kedepan untuk memberi salam pada tuan rumah dan tamu mansion itu. Kedelapan anggota dua keluarga itu lalu pergi menuju ruang tengah mansion itu dan duduk di sofa yg tersedia disitu, sedangkan para maid segera bubar untuk menjalankan tugas mereka lagi. "Oh iya Naru-chan kamarmu ada disitu" kata mikoto memberitahu sambil menunjuk sebuah pintu kamar di ujung lorong yg berwarna hitam dan tertuliskan "Uchiha's sasuke room".

NARUTO POV  
Oh itu kamar Uchiha Sasuke (belum nyadar Telmi ni anak *di Rasengan Naruto*).  
eh?WHAT? Aku sekamar dengan si pantat ayam itu? Aku tak sudi!. "Tapi mikoto-san aku bisa sekamar dengan kyuu-nii bukankah disini masih ada kamar kosong?" Kataku membela lalu menatap kaa-sanku dengan puppy eyesku.(Naru-chan km lupa ya? Kushinakan tahan sama puppy eyesmu yg aneh itu! *ditendang naru*), Aku tidak sudi sekamar dengan orang sok cool itu! yahh kecuali kalau aku adalah fans girlnya yg gila itu. aku yakin kalau salah satu dari mereka ada diposisiku mereka pasti akan berteriak kegirangan, dasar fansgirl sedeng! *Naruto dipukulin fansgirl sasuke* (ckckck kasian). "Tak ada tapi-tapian Naruto lagi pula kalian kan akan bertunangan dan tuan rumah disini bukan kau naruto jadi kau harus menuruti kata-kata Mikoto" kata kushina. "Baik" jawabku tanpa semangat lalu berlalu menuju kamar sasuke.

NARUTO POV End

"Kyuu-chan kamu sekamar dengar itachi disitu" kata Mikoto pada kyuubi sambil menunjuk sebuah pintu yg berada tepat di samping kamar sasuke yg tertulis dipapan pintu itu "Uchiha's itachi room". "Hm" jawab kyuubi seadanya.

KYUUBI POV  
Ck dua ibu-ibu aneh itu sangat menyebalkan! Seenaknya mereka menjodohkan anaknya dan menyuruh-nyuruh yg kami tak mau. Kenapa mereka harus terserang virus fujoshi sih! Mereka menjadi sangat menyebalkan!. Aku sampai didepan pintu kamar sikeriput itu, tanpa mengetuk pintu aku langsung masuk kekamarnya.  
KYUUBI POV End  
Kyuubi langsung memasuki kamar itachi tanpa mengetuk pintunya dulu. Saat pintu terbuka terlihat kamar bernuansa biru dan hitam sehingga terlihat suram. Kamar itu sangat rapi, hampir semua barang anehnya bernuansa putih sehingga kata "suram" harus kita ralat menjadi "sedikit suram" karena warna barang-barang putih itachi itu. Disana terlihat itachi yg rajin sedang membaca buku dimejanya. Mungkin karena mendengar suara pintu terbuka ia menolehkan kepalanya menuju pintu kamarnya. Disana terlihat kyuubi sedang berdiri membawa sebuah koper. Itachi yg tadinya melihat kearah kyuubi dengan santainya tak menghiraukannya, ia kembali membaca buku yg dipegangnya seperti orang yg tak punya dosa (Itachi padahal dosa lu segunung ckckck). 'TWICH' munculah sebuah empat sudut siku-siku didahi kyuubi. Ia kesal karena tidak dihiraukan. Kyuubi mulai melangkah memasuki kamar itu lalu duduk di sofa dan meletakkan kopernya di sampingnya. Karena lelah ia pun tertidur. Itachi yg melihat kyuubi tertidur di sofa dengan posisi terduduk tak tega. Ia mulai mendekati calon tunangannya itu dan menggendongnya ala braidel steil (?). Kyuubi terlihat menggeliatkan tubuhnya untuk mencari posisi tidur yg nyaman hingga terlelap kembali dengan kepala yg di tenggelamkan didada itachi (uhh romantis!). Itachi membaringkan tubuh kyuubi dikasur miliknya. 'Wajahnya sangat manis saat tidur ia terlihat sangat damai, berbeda sekali saat ia bangun' kata itachi dalam hati lalu mengusap wajah sang calon tunangannya dengan tangannya yg besar dan hangat itu.  
"Engh" kyuubi sedikit menggeliat karena terkena sentuhan itachi lalu menyamnakan posisi tidurnya lagi dan akhirnya terlelap.'Lebih baik aku ikut tidur dari pada membangunkannya' kata itachi dalam hati lalu segera membaringkan tubuhnya disamping tubuh kyuubi seblumnya ia mengecup dengan lembut dahi calon tunangannya itu (so swet!). Akhirnya itachipun menyusul kyuubi ke alam mimpi.

Kamar Sasuke.  
Di depan kamar sang bungsu Uchiha itu terlihat tokoh utama kita sedang berdiri. Ia terlihat bimbang. 'Aku masuk tidak ya? masuk?tidak? Ahh lebih baik aku masuk saja' batin Naruto memutuskan. Naruto lalu memutar kenop pintu itu dan mendorongnya. Terlihat sebuah kamar yg bernuansa hampir sama dengan kamar itachi,tapi sepertinya kamar ini terlihat lebih suram karena barang-barang disitu kebanyakan berwarna biru tua. 'Si uchiha pantat ayam itu tak ada dikamarnya ya?' Tanya Naruto dalam hati. Naruto pun masuk ke kamar milik sasuke itu dan langsung duduk ϑĭ sofa yg tersedia disitu, baru beberapa detik ia duduk terdengar suara pintu dibuka karena tidak mendengar naruto tetap tak bergeming.  
'CKLEK'  
Dari pintu itu keluarlah sang tuan kamar itu, ya dia adalah uchiha sasuke yg baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dan hanya dengan handuk yg melilit dipinggangnya (Author Mimisan). "Heh DOBE apa yg kau lakukan di kamarku?" Tanya sasuke dengan penekanan ϑĭ kata 'DOBE' pada Naruto. Karena mendengar suara Naruto pun mengalihkan pandangannya dari kamar sasuke menuju asal suara tanpa membalik badannya.  
"GYAAA" teriak Naruto kaget dan segera mengalihkan wajahnya yg merah kearah lain selain bertatapan dengan uchiha bungsu itu. "Hei kau kenapa Dobe? apa kau malu? kita kan sama-sama laki-laki,atau jangan-jangan kau itu perempuan yg menjadi fansku?" Tanya Sasuke panjang lebar dengan PDnya. "H-Hei a-aku itu laki-laki tulen tau! Dan kau tadi memanggilku apa TEME?" Kata Naruto sedikit tergagap dengan menekankan kata "teme" tanpa membalik badannya. "Ohh" jawab sasuke singkat. 'Äќū ingin mengerjainya' kata sasuke dalam hati. Perlahan-lahan sasuke mendekati Naruto yg masih setia menghadapkan tubuhnya ketembok. Sasuke mulai memeluk Naruto dan membisikkan "Cepat buktikan padaku kalau kau itu laki-laki Narua-chan" kata sasuke dengan nada yg mengggoda. "GYAAAAA! TEME MESUM!" Teriak naruto sejadi-jadinya sambil memberontak dalam pelukan sasuke. Sasuke pun langsung melepas pelukannya dan segera menutup telinganya agar terlindungi dari penyakit 'tuli mendadak'. "Hahh Dobe diamlah! Aku hanya bercanda siapa juga yg ingin melihat 'Punyamu' yg kecil itu!" Kata sasuke sebal."APA YG KAU KATAKAN TEME?!" Teriak Naruto pada sasuke, kesal karena perkataan sasuke. sedangkan terlihat sasuke dengan santainya duduk dikasurnya dengan headphone yg terpasang rapi dikepalanya.

Di tempat lain

Terlihat dua ibu-ibu yg sedang berbicara lalu tertawa gaje. Mereka adalah Mikoto dan Kushina, sepertinya virus fujoshi akut mereka sudah kumat. Dilihat-lihat sepertinya mereka sedang membawa beberapa foto dan sebuah CD, mari kita lihat! WOW ternyata foto-foto itu adalah... foto adegan ItaKyuu saat pertama kali kyuubi masuk kamar hingga tertidur bersama itachi dengan lengkap tanpa potongan adegan sedikitpun. Tapi bukan hanya ItaKyuu saja ternyata foto pasangan SasuNaru juga ada, sama seperti pasangan ItaKyuu foto-foto itu terjadi saat Naruto memasuki kamar Sasuke dan saat Sasuke menggoda Narutopun tak ketinggalan, kenapa bisa ya?, kalian bertanya apa isi CD itu? Harusnya kalian sudah bisa menjawab. Dari pada bermain tebak-tebakan lebih baik author jelaskan, CD itu berisi adegan Itakyuu dan sasunaru tapi dalam bentuk video. Knp author bisa tau?entahlah #Plak *ditampar rame-rame* ugh... Kan author yg ngarang lagian di CDnya ditulis "ADEGAN ITAKYUU DAN SASUNARU" dengan huruf besar yg tebal masa pada gak bisa baca? *dilempar sandal rame-rame*. Tapi kenapa bisa? oke akan author beri tahu simak baik-baik ya!  
FLASHBACK  
Saat ini keluarga Namikaze masih berada di Sunagakure karena masih besok keluarga ini akan pergi ke konoha untuk bertemu keluarga Uchiha. Tapi, sepertinya satu orang dari masing-masing dua marga itu sudah memiliki rencana sendiri, dua orang itu adalah Namikaze Kushina dan Mikoto Uchiha. Mari kita lihat hal apa yg mereka bicarakan hingga membuat mereka tertawa gaje.  
-Telephone-

Kushina ; moshi-moshi, dengan keluarga Namikaze.  
Mikoto : Kushina! Ini aku Mikoto!  
Kushina ; ahh miko-chan ada apa kau menelpon bukannya besok kita akan bertemu?  
Mikoto : aku cuma ingin memberi tahu rencanaku padamu kushi-chan!  
Kushina : apa itu berkaitan dengan anak kita?  
Mikoto : iya hi...hi...hi...  
Kushina : bagaimana rencananya?  
Mikoto : Bagaimana jika kita taruh CCTV di kamar Sasuke dan Itachi?  
Kushina : hihihi ide yg bagus jadi kita bisa melihat apa yg sedang mereka lakukan! KYAAAAA  
Mikoto : hihihi itu benar. Aku ingin melihat malam pertama mereka *membayangkan* (Author ikut membayangkan dengan darah yg mengalir deras dari hidungnya)  
Kushina : KYAAAAA! /Kushina kenapa kau berteriak seperti itu! Membuatku khawatir saja! (Minato)/ ehehe maaf Minato aku sedang menerima telepon dari Mikoto (Kushina)/hahh dasar fujoshi *geleng2 kepala* (Minato)/  
Mikoto : Kushi-chan kenapa Minato sangat perhatian padamu?  
Kushina : ehhh? *Blush* kau b-bicara a-apa sih Mi-Miko-chan?  
Mikoto : hahh fugaku kenapa Harus uchiha, jadi susah berbicara dengannya *Muka cemberut* /EHEM! (Fugaku)/err- su-sudah du-dulu ya Kushi-chan! sampai jumpa besokk(Mikoto)/  
Kushina : Tut Tut Pip...#*?!/: $%? (?)

FLASHBACK OFF

Nah! Gitu ceritanya! Udah pada tau kan? Kan udah pada paham semua jadi author udahan dulu ya! Jaa~

TEBECE

selesai! oh ya! Author kelupaan disini Naruto: 16 thn, Sasuke: 17 thn, kyuubi : 22 thn, itachi: 23 thn. Gmn? bagus gak? udah author adain perubahan besar-besaran loh! yahhh semogaa masih ada yg mau riview ya!. bye bye


	3. Chapter 3

Kon'nichiwa! Author balik bawa chapter 3 ff ini! kayaknya buat chapter ini alurnya emang bener-bener kecepetan deh jadi jangan protes ya!

HAPPY READING!

**The Love Story in Konoha Gakuen**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto! author cuma pinjem kok**

**Pairing : SasuNaru , ItaKyuu**

**Rated : T**

**WARNING : OOC, ALUR KECEPETAN, TYPO BERTEBARAN, GAJE, BOY X BOY**

**YANG GAK SUKA GAK USAH BACA! MASIH ADA KESEMPATAN TEKAN BACK!**

Sore telah berlalu, matahari telah tenggelam oleh gelapnya malam. Bulan telah bersinar, menyinari dunia malam bersama para bintang menggantikan cahaya matahari pagi. Pukul 21.00 malam, seharusnya dihabiskan para manusia untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya. Tetapi, dikediaman Uchiha yg biasanya hening, sekarang terlihat ramai walau hari sudah larut. Itu semua karena kedatangan keluarga Namikaze yg mengubah mansion uchiha 180° menjadi lebih cerah. Anggota dari dua keluarga itu sedang berkumpul diruang tengah. Entah untuk membicarakan apa, sebaiknya kita melihatnya.

Ruang tengah  
"Naru-chan besok kamu akan sekolah di KHS dan kamu kyuu km masuk universitas di sana" kata kushina kepada Naruto.

"Iya kaa-san~" jawab Naruto setengah sadar karena terlalu mengantuk, "Hn" jawab kyuubi dengan singkat, padat dan gak jelas.

"Hahh Naruto kau ini terserah kau paham atau tidak besok kamu akan sekelas dengan sasuke" kata kushina menjelaskan.

"Ya~ hah? APA? aku tidak mau kaa-san!" Teriak Naruto kaget.

"Ups..tak ada tapi-tapian" balas Kushina.

"T-tapi tapi... Hahh baiklah, aku ingin tidur" kata naruto lalu bangkit dari kursi menuju kamar sasuke untuk tidur. Sasuke yg juga terlihat lelah pun memutuskan untuk ikut tidur "aku tidur dulu" kata sasuke datar tapi terlihat dari nadanya ia sedang lelah.

"Kyuu-chan,Itachi kalian sebaiknya tidur besok kalian kuliahkan? kyuu-chan kan juga mahasiswa baru disana ?" Kata Mikoto mengingatkan. "Hn" jawab kyuubi dan itachi dan Itachipun berlalu menuju kamar mereka untuk tidur.

Kamar Sasuke.

SASUKE POV  
Aku memasuki kamarku, sungguh aku sangat membuka pintu kamarku dan masuk ke aku melihat Naruto sedang tidur di sofa. Wajahnya yg damai terlihat sangat indah ketika terpantulkan cahaya bul- Hah? Apa-apaan tadi yg aku pikirkan?. Hahh terserahlah lebih baik aku pindahkan dia kekasur saja bisa-bisa nanti aku dimarahin kaa-san lagi, siapa tahu kamarku mereka –kushina&Mikoto- pasang rela waktu dua jam Cuma buat dengerin kaa-san ngomel-ngomel ,mending juga buat baca buku (anak teladan yah) sambil dengerin musik. aku menghampirinya yg tertidur di sofa, kuletakkan kedua tanganku di leher dan kakinya untuk menggendongnya ala Braidel Style. Ternyata ia tidak berat sama-sekali berbeda sekali dengan perkiraanku yg mengira tubunya akan penuh lemak sehingga berat karna makanan nista itu -ramen-. aku segera menggendongnya menuju kasur. "Eng.." Ia terlihat terngganggu dengan posisi tidurnya. Äќū berhenti berjalan, aku mulai memperhatikan wajahnya. Keadaan seperti ini cukup mendukung sehingga aku bisa memperhatikan wajahnya secara detail. Matanya yg indah yg didalamnya terdapat batu safir indah seperti langit, Hidung yg tak terlalu mancung tapi sempurna, Mulut yg menggoda membuatku ingin menciumnya, Dan 3 buah garis seperti kumis di kedua sisi pipinya yg halus. Tanpa kusadarai aku mulai mendekatkan wajahku ke wajahnya. Menerpakan nafasku di wajahnya. aku mulai mendekatkan bibir ku kebibirnya. Bibir kamipun bersentuhan 'manis' pikirku. aku mulai melumat perlahan bibirnya, rasanya sangatlah manis. aku pun tersadar akan perbuatanku, aku mulai menjauhkan wajahku dari wajahnya.

DEG..  
DEG...

Jantungku berdetak cepat. 'Pe-perasaan apa ini?A-apa mungkin a-aku mencintainya? Tapi itu tidak mungkin aku masih normal' pikirku dalam hati. 'Ya! aku masih normal' yakinku. Akupun membaringkannya di tempat tidurku, dan akupun ikut tidur disebelahnya.  
END OF SASUKE POV

Sasuke dan Narutopun tertidur. Tanpa sadar Sasuke memeluk Naruto Dari belakang.

* * *

Pagi hari telah datang. Mataharipun sudah siap menyambut dunia dengan cahayanya. Begitupun dengan pemuda berambut pirang dengan mata biru safir, ia sudah siap menyambut pagi yg indah ini.

"Ngh..." Pemuda berambut pirang yg ternyata bernama naruto itu menggeliatkan badannya sambil mengerang. Sepasang mata itupun mulai membuka lalu mengerjap-ngerjapkannya beberapa kali hingga akhirnya terbuka dengan sempurna.

NARUTO POV  
"Hoam" aku masih mengantuk. aku pun mulai bangun dari tempat tid- ha? Tempat tidur? Perasaan kemarin aku tidur di sofa? .Aku segera bangun dari tempat tidur yg aku tiduri, tapi aku merasa ada lengan yg melingkar di pinggangku. aku segera menoleh ke sampingku aku melihat sasuke tidur di situ tanpa sadar wajahku memanas. Aku sedikit mendekatkan wajahku pada wajah sasuke, disaat wajahku sudah dekat dengannya tiba-tiba mata sasuke terbuka memperlihatkan bola mata onyxnya yg gelap seperti langit malam. aku terpukau dengan keindahan bola mata sekelam malamnya tanpa sadar aku lebih mendekatkan wajahku ke wajahnya sebelum ia berkata... "Hei dobe! Merindukanku hm?". "Eh?" Aku pun sadar dari keterpukauanku. "GYAAAAA" akupun berteriak kencang. "Gahh Dobe kenapa kau senang sekali berteriak sih?" Protes sasuke. "E-eh? Ehehe maaf teme aku hanya kaget" kataku pada sasuke.

Chu~  
Aku membelalakan mataku, otakku berusaha memproses kejadian yg baru saja terjadi. "eh-EHHH!?" Teriakku setelah berhasil memproses apa yg baru saja terjadi. "Morning kiss" jawabnya dengan santai. "NARU-CHAN! KAU HARUS BERSIAP-SIAP HARI INI KAMU SEKOLAH" teriak kaa-san. "IYA KAA-SAN" jawabku dengan sama-sama berteriak.  
NARUTO POV END

SASUKE POV  
Hahh aku tak tahan dengan pesonanya. aku mengaku aku mencintainya beruntung juga kaa-san dan kaa-san naruto fujoshi. Hari ini dobe akan masuk ke sekolahku beruntung ia sekelas denganku jadi aku masih bisa mengawasinya. "Hei dobe cepatlah mandi seragamnya nanti kusiapkan" kataku pada Dobe. aku merasa seperti menjadi pelayannya saja hahh. "I-iya" jawabnya dengan gagap lalu berlalu ke kamar mandi kamarku. aku telah menyiapkan seragamnya lalu menyiapkan seragamku sendiri.  
"Cklek" aku mendengar bunyi pintu dibuka yg ternyata pintu kamar mandi, lalu aku melihat dobe keluar dari kamar mandi. Aku memalingkan wajahku ke samping berusaha menyamarkan wajahku yg memerah ketika melihat Naruto keluar hanya dengan sehelai handuk yg diikat dipinggangnya sehingga aku harus berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak menyerangnya ,lihat saja nanti kalau kau sudah menjadi pacarku hati-hati saja kalau kau berpenampilan mengundang seperti itu aku pastikan aku akan 'memakanmu' bulat-bulat. "Eh teme kenapa Wajahmu merah? Apa kau demam?" Tanya dobe padaku lalu mendekatiku dan menempelkan punggung tangannya ϑĭ dahiku.  
Deg..  
Tangannya hangat tapi Hahh dia memang terlalu polos tapi sepertinya aku cukup beruntung karena kepolosannya. "Hn" jawabku. "Kau demam teme?" Katanya padaku. Seperti dia menganggap Hn ku sebagai iya. "Tdk Dobe! Cepat pakai seragammu dan turun kebawah" kataku padanya.  
Sasuke POV END

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi untuk mandi. Narutopun segera memakai seragamnya dan lalu turun ke bawah. "Cklek" ternyata Sasuke sudah selesai mandi. Sama seperti Naruto ia hanya memakai handuk yg dililitkan dipinggangnya. Sasuke lalu bergegas memakai seragamnya dan turun ke bawah untuk sarapan bersama.

Ruang makan  
"Ohayou minna!" Sapa Naruto setelah sampai di ruang makan.

"Ohayou Naru-chan/Hn" jawab Minato,Kushina,Itachi,Mikoto /kyuubi,Fugaku dan sasuke yg ternyata sudah sampai diruang makan.

Selesai sarapan pagi Sasuke,Naruto,Kyuubi dan Itachipun segera bergegas menuju sekolah dan universitas mereka.

"Sasuke sekalian kamu megantar Naruto sampai sekolah ya!" Kata Mikoto pada anak bungsunya.

"Hn" jawab sasuke.

"Teme kau naik mobil/motor?" Tanya Naruto pada sasuke.

"Hn" jawab sasuke tidak jelas.

"Itu bukan jawaban teme!" Kata Naruto dengan nada kesal.

"Mobil" jawab Sasuke singkat,padat dan kali ini jelas.

"Oh" kata Naruto singkat.

Bagaimana dengan pasangan ItaKyuu? Oh mari kita lihat mereka.

"Itachi kau antarkan kyuu-" "Tidak/iya" jawab kyuubi dan Itachi memotong parkataan Mikoto.

"Kyuu sebaikanya kau ikut dengan itachi" kata kushina.

"Aku tidak mau kushina!" Bentak kyuubi.

"Kaa-san Kyuu!" Koreksi Kushina lalu menjitak anak sulungnya.

"Itte kaa-san!" Rintih kyuubi.

"Kalau kau tidak mau ikut dengan ita-" kata-kata kushina terpotong dengan segera oleh jawaban kyuubi "iya iya".

Kenapa Kyuubi mau men

urut? Kalian tau kan kalau kyuubi itu iblis? *ditendang*. Nah Kushina kan ibunya kyuubi otomatis dia ibunya iblis dong! Hiiiii serem (Author dikejar kushina). "ittakimasu (1) minna!" Kata Naruto. "itterasshai (2)" Jawab semuanya kecuali fugaku.

"Nah kyuu,itachi-kun cepat berangkat yahh!" Perintah kushina.

"Hn" jawab kyuubi dan itachi bebarengan.

Konoha Gakuen  
Akhirnya dua pasangan utama kita telah sampai di sekolah dan universitas mereka. Konoha Gakuen atau tepatnya gedung Konoha HighSchool dan Konoha University ,sekolah ini adalah sekolah terelit di konoha disinilah tempat orang-orang diatas rata-rata bersekolah. Entah uang/kepintaran/bakat mereka yg diatas rata-rata tapi semua bakat tersedia(?) Di sekolah ini.

Beralih kepasangan ItaKyuu. Ternyata pasangn kita satu ini sedang berjalan di koridor Konoha Universitas.

"Kyuu-chan kau jurusan apa?" Tanya itachi pada kyuubi.

"Bukan urusanmu keriput" jawab kyuubi tak peduli.

"Oh ayolah kyuu kau tidak tau ruangan di universitas ini sekali-kali menjawab apa salahnya sih?" Kata Itachi dengan nada merengek yg berkesan tidak Uchiha sekali (Author muntah).

"Bisnis" jawab kyuubi singkat,padat & jelas.

"Wahh kita sama dong kyuu!"Kata Itachi dengan nada bersemangat.

'Hahh pasti Tuhan sedang membenciku' batin kyuubi.

Sekarang mari kita lihat pasangan SasuNaru. 'RUANG KEPALA SEKOlAH' Pintu yg bertuliskan itulah yg sedang dipandangi oleh Naruto.

"Teme kau ikut masuk ya?" Kata Naruto. Ckckck ternyata tokoh kita satu ini takut hahaha.

"aku harus masuk kelas dobe, kau cepatlah masuk!" Jawab Sasuke lalu berlalu menuju kelasnya.

Dengan perasaan takut-takut Naruto mulai melangkahkan kakinya mendekati pintu bertuliskan ruangan kepala sekolah itu. Ia mengetok Pintu itu perlahan 'Tok..Tok..Tok..'."Masuk" terdengarlah suara seseorang untuk masuk. "Cklek" Naruto membuka pintu itu dan perlahan memasuki ruangan kepala sekolah.

"Sudah lama tidak bertemu bocah" sapa seseorang.

'Ini seperti suara baa-chan' batin Naruto bingung. Ia pun membalikkan badannya dan betapa kagetnya ia jika kepala sekolah KHS ternyata baa-channnya.

"BAA-CHAN?" Teriak naruto kaget.

"Bocah kau jangan berteriak seperti itu bodoh!" Kata baa-chan Naruto yg bernama Namikaze Tsunade.

"Apa yg baa-chan lakukan disini?" Tanya Naruto pada baa-channya.

"Tentu saja menjadi kepala sekolah di KHS ini bocah" jawab tsunade.

"Hiehh?" Kata Naruto bingung.

"Terserahlah bocah. Kakashi!" teriak tsunade.

"Ada apa tsunade-san?"Jawab kakashi.

"Ini Naruto Namikaze cucuku, ia akan jadi siswa baru di kelasmu antarkan ia" perintah tsunade.

"Baik" jawab kakashi.

"Naruto ikuti aku" kata kakasi pada naruto.

Narutopun menganggukan kepalanya dan segera mengikuti kakashi dari belakang. Kakashi dan Naruto pun sampai didepan sebuah kelas. Kelas 10a. Kakashi memasuki kelas itu dan Naruto menunggu diluar, tiba-tiba suasana kelas yg tadinya ramai tiba-tiba sepi.

"Sensei? Bagaimana sensei tidak terlambat?" Tanya salah satu murid yg dibalas anggukan oleh murid lainnya.

Kakashipun tidak menggubris pertanyaan muridnya dan lalu memperkenalkan Naruto.

"Kalian kedatangan murid baru, Naruto-kun ayo masuk" kata Kakashi. Lalu masuklah seorang laki-laki bermbut pirang dengan kulit tan dan tiga garis di kedua sisi pipinya. Semua siswa disitu terdiam sepertinya terpesona oleh Naruto, perempuan/laki-laki semuanya terpesona dengan kedatangan Naruto.

"Nah Narutokun cepat perkenalkan dirimu"kata kakashi memerintah. Narutopun menganggukan kepalanya lalu berdiri tegak kembali.

"Ohayou minna-san! Watashi Wa Uzumaki Naruto Desu Hajimemashite, Yoroshiku ne onegaizimazu" Kata Naruto kencang lalu membungkukkan tubuhnya 90° kedepan.

Krikk... Krikk...

Sepertinya siswa disini tidak memeperhatikan perkenalan Naruto, mereka tetap fokus memandangi Naruto dengan mata yg blink-blink atau lope-lope.

Tapi err- sebenarnya dari tadi ada beberapa siswa yg tidak berperilaku seperti siswa lainnya. Mereka adalah Sasuke,Shikamaru,Gaara,Neji dan kiba. Sasuke yg sibuk membaca bukunya,Shikamaru yg sibuk tidur dimeja,Gaara yg sibuk mendengarakan musik dari Ipodnya, Neji yg sibuk memandangi gaara (ekhem apa-apaan ini?) Dan kiba yg sibuk menatap luar jendela.

"Oke Naruto kau akan duduk di samping Gaa-" ucapan kakashi terpotong oleh sura baritone sasuke"Ia duduk bersamaku".

"Maaf Sasuke kau sudah bersama Neji" jawab kakashi. Sasukepun berdiri dan melangkah mendekati Kakashi.

Tap... Tap...  
"Ia akan duduk bersamaku dan neji akan duduk bersama Gaara" kata sasuke.

"Tapi-" kata-kata Kakashi pun kembali terpotong oleh perkataan uchiha bungsu.

" .tunanganku" kata sasuke dengan nada rendah dan penekanan disetiap katanya sambil memasang seringainya. Dengan nada seperti itu hanya Kakashi dan Narutolah yg dapat medenganrnya sehingga membuat mereka cengo sesaat.

"O-oh oke"jawab kakashi, 'wah Iru-koi ternyata bukan cuma kita disini yg menyimpang' batin kakashi semangat sambil menyringai.

"Neji-kun kau pindah bersama Gaara ya" perintah kakashi pada Neji ya.

"Hn" Jawab Neji 'Sepertinya dewi fortuna sedang berpihak padaku, Gaa-koi aku datang' batin Neji OOC.

Sasuke menatap Naruto, menyuruhnya untuk duduk .Seakan tahu arti tatapan Sasuke Naruto berjalan menuju bangku mereka dan mendudukan dirinya.

"Hei dobe kenapa kau memakai marga ibumu -Uzumaki-?" Tanya Sasuke pada Naruto.

"Aku hanya ingin memiliki teman yg menerimaku apa adanya saja kok, bukan karena nama keluargaku" jawab Naruto sambil melihatkan senyuman Lima jarinya. 'Yah alasan yg cukup logis' batin sasuke setuju dengan perkataan naruto.

KRINGGG...

Bel tanda istirahat berbunyi para siswa pun segera berhamburan keluar kelas. Ada yg pergi menuju kantin ,berjalan bersama,perpustakaan dll.

Berbeda sekali dengan beberapa orang di kelas 10a ini, beberapa orang yg dimaksud itu ternyata adalah Naruto,Sasuke,Kiba,Gaara,Shikamaru dan Neji.

Mereka sepertinya sedang sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing dikelas hingga tak mau keluar kelas padahal waktunya kata shikamaru sih 'Mendokusei' atau merepotkan, memang malas kalau harus pergi ke kantin yg lumayan jauh dari kelas, kecuali mereka yg memang lapar jadi apa boleh buat, mereka harus rela repot-repot pergi kekantin dari pada mati konyol di kelas karena lapar kan?. Neji yg sibuk menggoda Gaara,shikamaru yg sibuk dengan tidurnya, Sasuke yg sibuk membaca buku yg entah bernama apa.

Berbeda sekali dengan kiba yg sudah ingin duduk di dekat meja naruto & Sasuke.

"Hai Naruto!" sapa kiba.

"oh hai um.." jawab Naruto menggantung karena tidak mengetahui nama seseorang yg menyapanya.

"Namaku Inudzuka Kiba salam kenal! Dan panggil saja aku kiba" jawab Kiba.

"oh.. halo kiba!" jawab Naruto. 'oh diakan penerus perusahaan inudzuka kan?' pikir Naruto.

"ehh boleh tau mereka siapa nggak kiba?" tanya Naruto sedikit berbisik pada kiba.

"hah? Kamu tidak mengetahui siapa mereka?" tanya kiba dengan nada kaget.

"tidak" jawab Naruto polos.

"Mereka itu penerus dari perusahaan Hyuuga,Sabaku dan Nara ditambah Uchiha masa' sih kamu tidak tahu?" jawab kiba tidak percaya.

Sebernarnya sih naruto pastinya sudah tau mereka semua ia kan juga termasuk penerus perusahaan besar seperti mereka yah walaupun diurutan kedua setelah kakaknya, tapi Naruto yg kali ini bukan seorang Namikaze Naruto tapi ia sedang menyamar sebagai uzumaki naruto kan? Pastinya ia harus pura-pura tidak tahu dong.

"oh, tapi pengecualian untuk Uchiha ini aku sudah mengetahuianya" kata Naruto pada kiba lalu pindah menuju kursi didepan meja kiba agar sasuke tidak mendengar pembcaraan mereka.

"ah iya juga ya, tadi uchiha itu kan meminta err- menyuruh kakashi-sensei biar kamu duduk dengannya kan? kok bisa sih? perkataan kakashi-sensei kan tidak bisa di ganggu gugat kecuali ada alasan yg logis" tanya kiba panjang lebar.

"oh.. umm i-itu sasuke cuma bilang kalau dia kenal aku saja kok! ya itu saja kok!" jelas Naruto yg terlihat bohong.

"aku rasa bukan karena itu deh, alasan berbohongmu tidak masuk akal Naruto" kata kiba.

"be-bener kok!" bela Naruto terbata.

"yah terserah kalau gitu" jawab kiba ragu-ragu.

"eh kiba kamu kenal dengan mereka semua?" tanya Naruto pada kiba.

"tidak mereka jarang bergaul dengan orang-orang yg tidak sederajat dengan mereka kecuali shikamaru" kata kiba.

"oh" jawab Naruto singkat. ia pun lalu beranjak dari kursinya dan mendekati meja pasangan NejiGaa.

"Naruto sebaiknya kamu jangan berurusan de- hei Naruto!" teriak kiba.

"Ohayou namaku Uzumaki Naruto boleh kenalan?" tanya Naruto paada pasangan NejiGaa.

'Heh buat apa bocah biasa ini mengajak berkenalan? kurang kerjaan saja awas saja kalau dia bermaksud mendekati garaku' batin neji sambil menatap Naruto dengan death Glarenya.

"oh hai Aku Sabaku Gaara" jawab kiba dengan nada datar.

"Salam kenal Sabaku-san" jawab Naruto antusias lalu mengajak Gaara berjabat tangan sebelum neji menyerobot.

"Aku Hyuuga Neji" kata Neji dengan nada rendah yg berkesan memperingatkan. 'tak akan kubiarkan bocah biasa seperti dia bisa menyentuh gaara-ku!' batin Neji sambil menatap naruto dengan pandangan yg bisa diartikan 'jangan-sentuh-gaaraku!'.

"oh salam kenal hyuuga-san!" kata naruto. 'ini orang overprotektiv banget sih mau jabatan tangan aja gak boleh' batin naruto kesal.

"Oh oke! aku kembali dulu ya sabaku-san Hyuuga-san!" kata Naruto lalu berjalan menuju bangkunya lagi.

"WOW kau hebat Naruto kau bisa berkenalan dengan mereka!" kata kiba takjub.

"ehehe naruto gitu!" jawab Naruto dengan nada bangga yg membuat kiba sweatdrop seketika.

"kapan-kapan kenalkan aku dengan mereka ya!" mohon kiba dengan puppy eyes ala anjingnya.

"hu'um, sekarang aku kembali dulu ya!" jawab Naruto lalu beranjak dari kursi didepan meja kiba dan kembali menuju mejanya.

Tepat setelah Naruto duduk dengan rapi dimejanya bel pelajaran kedua pun berbunyi para siswa-siswipun segera menuju kelas mereka untuk melanjutkan kegiatan belajar mengajar lagi.

Pulang Sekolah

"Naruto!" teriak kiba pada Naruto yg keluar kelas bersama Sasuke.

Narutopun menegokkan kepalanya kearah orang yg memanggilnya "ada apa kiba?" tanya Naruto.

"Bagaimana kalau kita pulang bersama naruto? sekalian aku ingin tau rumahmu!" kata kiba dengan sangat antusias. Naruto terlihat bingung untuk menjawab 'aduh bagaimana ini? mana mungkin aku pulang bersama kiba' batin Naruto bingung.

"Maaf inudzuka-san Naruto pulang bersamaku" sela Sasuke.

"o-oh oke tidak apa-apa sampai jumpa besok Naruto!" kata Kiba.

"tidak apa-apakan?" tanya Naruto memastikan.

"tidak apa-apa kok aku masih bisa pulang bersama Shikamaru. baiklah jaa~" kata kiba lalu berlari meninggalkan Sasuke&Naruto.

"Huft hampir saja Arigatao Teme" kata Naruto pada Sasuke.

"Hn" jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Hahh kau ini apa tidak ada kata lain selain "Hn" mu itu?" tanya Naruto kesal.

"Hn" jawab sasuke singkat lagi.

"huft... lama-lama aku frustasi bicara denganmu teme!" teriak Naruto frustasi.

"Hei Uchiha!Uzumaki!" sapa seseorang dari belakang mereka.

"Hn / oh hai hyuuga-san!" jawab sasuke dan Naruto.

"ckck dasar uchiha" geruto Neji.

"hei Naruto kenapa kau bisa bersama Uchiha ini?" tanya laki-laki disebelah neji yg bernama Gaara.

"oh ada Sabaku-san ya? umm karena sasuke-" "dia tunanganku" perkataan naruto terpotong oleh perkataan Sasuke yg terlalu jujur.

Neji & Gaara pun terlihat melebarkan bola mata mereka, terkejut. iyalah siapa yg tidak terkejut kalau seorang laki-laki bertunangan dengan sesama laki-laki.

'Tak' itu adalah suara Naruto menginjak kaki Sasuke dengan sadisnya.

"Aww kau itu apa-apaan sih dobe?" kata sasuke dengan ketus.

"Ba-bagaimana bisa?" tanya Neji dan Gaara bebarengan.

"a-ahti-tidak usah didengarkan ya Hyuuga-san,Sabaku-san" kata Naruto dengan Gagap.

"heh itu memang kenyataan dobe" bantah Sasuke.

"huhh Sasuke diamlah!" kata Naruto berbisik pada sasuke.

"bagaimana bisa? bukannya kalian tidak sederajat?" tanya Gaara dengan bingung tapi terlihat wajahnya tetap saja datar.

"Tuh kan teme! aku tidak bisa berbohong tau!" kata Naruto berbisik dengan ketus pada sasuke.

"jujur saja gampangkan?" usul Sasuke tak membantu sama sekali.

'Terserah deh lagian mereka juga sederajat, tapi memang kalau bertunangan dengan orang yg berkelas tinggi harus sederajat ya? Perasaan cinta itu Buta deh, huh' batin Naruto.

"hahh Margaku sebenarnya Namikaze" kata Naruto singkat.

"HAH?" teriak neji & Gaara bebarengan.

TBC

Chapter 3 selesai! ini chapter udah panjang banget loh! Gomenne kalau tulisannya berantakan, banyak typo, Gak jelas, alurnya kecepetan dll

Waktunya balas Riview! Gomenne yg riview chapter 1 enggak login blm dibales yg lain lewat PM oke!

Yuki amano ch 1 : wkwkwk author sih enggak kasian malah seneng. kalau Soal buat KyuuNaru sengsara karena tunangan sama ItaSasu itu pasti dong! ehehe arigatao udah riview yuki-chan!

Namikaze Chisea : oke ini udah lanjut chapter 2 dan 3! semoga suka! arigatao udah riview!

Yuki amano ch 2 : wahh makasih nih udah inget sama ff ini! soal banyakin adegan berantem itakyuu sm sasunaru itu pasti buat ItaKyuu mereka kan jarang akur tp saling mencintai #eaa klo SasuNaru mungkin iya tapi belum tentu juga siih ehehe. arigata udah riview!

D'DevilUty : Halo juga! err kalau panggilan enggak usah panggil author-san jadi aneh panggil aja fina / fin-chan. umm makasih udah dipuji lhohh ehehe kalau soal pemperbaikan tulisan udah author usahain tapi kalo masih salah jangan protes ya!. klo percakapan author mungkin bisa aku kurangin kok semoga aja bener yah. oke Arigatao udah riview semoga suka chapter ini!

yunaucii : oke urusan penambahan chara paasti donggg atau malah penambahan pairing kah? klo sai sih cocoknya itu jadi orang ke tiga deh diantara SasuNaru. Kalau orang islam bilang sih klo ada dua orang deket-deketan / pacaran gitu orang ketiganya setan hehehe *di fuin jutsu sama sai*. wookeee ini udah lanjut!


End file.
